Xyrie The Possessed Armor
"Roll to Repair." The Possessed Armor Xyrie is a suit of armor with a human soul. He is seen most of the time hanging around bars mixing various drinks or on the run as he is often wanted for various crimes. His background is known to constantly change; sometimes claiming to be a mercenary, while other times he claims to have once been a man, he has also been seen only knowing himself as a suit of armor or on a quest to become a king. Like his background his personality changes, Most of the time people know him as rude and uncarring. Other times he is someone who fights side by side with his allies going so far as to even shield them with his body. Because of this some think he is simply insane, but others think there is a mystery to who he truely is. Adventure Summary Xyrie first appeared in a jail cell waking up after a night of drinking and brawling. Xyrie decided to join a group of adventurers who were locked up for reasons unknown, he decided to help them figure out why they were locked away. Ripping the cell door off and using it as a battering ram, Xyrie helped the group escape. From that point on Xyrie was often dragged into crazy adventures with various groups of people his reputation is slowly growing, but for the most part he remains unknown. Xyrie's Weapons While in Hell Xyrie had already figured where he was before his party did. A succubus pretending to be a helpless woman begged the party for help, but Xyrie saw through the trap and decided to teach her a lesson by raping her with the handle of his sword. From that point on it was known as the Rape Sword. While in a distant future in another universe Xyrie and his group had enraged the pun beast by constantly telling puns, to defeat it a mighty pun along with a mighty roll were needed. When the battle was over a glowing sword that constantly changed colors and got stronger every time a pun was told was discovered, it was the Pun Blade. A Shady weapon shop owner had a monsterous sword in the back of his shop which Xyrie took a liking to, the man claimed it wasn't for sale since no one could use it. To his surprise Xyrie was able to weild it easily, that massive sword is the Dragon Slayer. The Notable Feats of Xyrie -Absorbed a bottle of light and was turned into Holy Armor. -Almost killed an entire party that tried to wear him, the only survivor was missing an eye. -Tamed a succubus simply by brandishing the same sword she was raped by earlier. -Joined Forces with a group to slay an Evil God and then escape from Hell, a combined attack made up of magic was launched at the Evil God. Xyrie's Rape Sword was thrown in at the final moment to complete the attack. -After being crushed by traps constantly inside of a mountain Xyrie and his party were surrounded by the gnomes, in a fit of rage Xyrie self destructed. He wiped out every last gnome and trap in the mountain, then reformed himself when his revenge had been obtained. -Destroyed a universe using the Punblade. -Defeated an enemy party in one turn while being afk. -Ripped a man's soul out with his hand. -Broke the Holy Sword Avalon with a shitty greatsword Category:Heroes